pactfandomcom-20200214-history
Panea
The oldest of the nations, Panea has stood the test of time. It's people are hardy, and eager to continue the knowledge of mundane skills despite the rise in magic. Panea contains the source of Earth magic. Overview A solid foundation takes time. The Nation of Earth relies on gradual change that does not falter, and rarely takes large risks (though the same cannot always be said for its citizens). Like icebergs, many of their cities seem small until their underground segments are revealed, an expansion method developed to preserve the limited farming space available. Sporadically built villages adorn the surface, close enough to the forests to hunt but far enough away to be safe from what lurks inside. Most of Panea is ruled by a High Council that meets regularly with diverse representatives to establish the most beneficial actions for the nation to take. Among the counsel are the remnants of the monarchs, the nobles whose ancestors rules the land longs ago, before deciding that the needs of a great land cannot be summarizes by a small pocket of individuals. A nation of practicality, pure mages are few and far between. Crafters are highly regarded, constantly finding new and improved uses for the materials abundant in the land, causing Panea to be the first nation to take steps towards major technological advancement. When a mage’s aptitude is discovered, their focus is set towards the manipulation and warping of the earth around them. The mages of Panea aim to raise mountains from the sea and conquer the inhospitable water – leading to a bigger, better nation, to foster the ever expanding population. Naturally, these feats are the most physically demanding of all the schools of magic, leading to a hardier mage population. Although fighting has greatly decreased since the ending of the Great War, the true strength of this nation resides amongst its warriors, with the heaviest armour and heaviest weapons. Great swords and hammers adorned their battlefront in previous wars, unafraid to lead the charge and often relying on brutish force before delicate tactics. Outside of battle, clothes mimic the metallic hues of the land, with greys, greens and other muted tones being most common. Wealthier citizens adorn their clothes with colourful motifs and metallic embroidery. Heavy fabrics and neat furs line cloaks or are worn over the shoulders to provide warmth during the night, and clothes are designed around practicality. Armour is built to last, metal and leather plate being the most abundant. Chainmail is also common, especially amongst young crafters with the patience to make it. Being the oldest of the nations, Panea has seen many attempts to start new nations and are awaiting the downfall of the new nation Cirrus. They are often at odds with Tithos, but will side with them over the others, as many of their views on expansion are similar. Kingdom of Panea The largest conglomerate of countries in Panea is known as the Kingdom of Panea, despite their monarch having minimal political power. Made up of Penkevil, Borgen, Leirsund, Adslett and Venterdon, it is easy to forget that this Kingdom does not represent the entirety of the nation. Run by an elected High Council, this is where the majority of humans and halfums in Panea reside. Inspiration for these countries should be taken from the Anglo-Saxon Kingdoms and Frankish Empire through to early Renaissance. High Peaks The countries of Firtina, Santon, Chereno and Laukrin are collectively referred to as the High Peaks due to their comparatively high altitude to the rest of Panea. A combination of mountain top settlements and cities carved from rock, these countries have constantly refused to join the Kingdom of Panea. More likely to work at a fast pace and as individual countries with politics, it is thought this area is home to the oldest human settlements. Inspiration for these countries should be taken from the Ming to Qing Dynasty. Kingdom of the Dwarves Under the surface is the land of the dwarves. Some other races have built underground cities close to the surface, but it is the dwarves who test the limits of mining. Their vast tunnels spread all over the world, though you’d have to be a dwarf to have permission to use them. Under Panea are the largest dwarvern cities, a mix of vast open caverns and tightly packed rooms. Four clans rule over the dwarves: the Silverbeards, he Stonebacks, the Greyaxes, and the Ashfurys, overseen by Athair the Eternal. Although the dwarves follow some fashion and political trends from their surface counterparts, they do not limit themselves by the nation’s borders, and refuse to participate in their wars. Leadership The Kingdom of Panea is lead by a High Council, formed of representatives from every majoy industry. Under them are the region councils, then the city and town leaders. Some representatives from Panean countries not in the Kingdom are in this council, so help provide stability to the nation as a whole. Each country in the High Peaks has their own monarchy, who have ruling power unlike their northern counterparts. The dwarvern regions deep underground are ruled by a number of dwarvern clans, the four most powerful being the Silverbeards, the Stonebacks, the Greyaxes, and the Ashfurys. Most smaller clans are a member of one of these larger clans. Overseeing the balance of peace is a being known as Athair the Eternal. Organisations Oath-Keepers Being a nation known for not taking uneccessary risks, the Kingdom of Panea formed the Oath-Keepers in response to the PACT. These chosen dedicate their lives to keeping the peace as town guards or wandering knights, patrolling troublesome areas and hunting down those who would stir up discontent towards the treaty. They will go wherever members of Panea are common, and can be found in many ports and trading hubs the world over. Red Knights Institution of Constructs Arlyn Recluse The Phyllis Whisper Knives Regions Leirsund Part of the Kingdom of Panea, Leirsund is home to the Institution of Constructs. Adslett Part of the Kingdom of Panea, Adslett is home to the Red Knight headquarters. Penkevil Part of the Kingdom of Panea, Penkevil is the main trading country with Tithos. Borgen Part of the Kingdom of Panea, Borgen is the home of Panea's main PACT base. Venterdon Part of the Kingdom of Panea, Venterdon is home of the High Council., and is also where the Oath-Keepers were formed. Laukrin Part of the High Peaks, this halfum-ruled country is rumoured to house the head Whisper Knives, though you couldn't prove it. Chereno Part of the High Peaks, Chereno is home to The Phyllis. Firtina Part of the High Peaks, Firtina is the main trading country with Akronia. The loosely organised desert region is more hospitable than the Akronian deserts, but travelling across it is still treacherous. Santon Part of the High Peaks, Santon has the highest mountains in the nation, which house a number of Earth Temples, including the Arlyn Recluse. Recorded History Y0: Mana manipulation is discovered, though its capabilities are not yet known. Y2: Earth magic is discovered. Y5: Water magic is discovered. Y6: Fire magic is discovered. Y8: Panea discovers the continent later known as Tithos. Y9: Tithos begins invading Panea in response to failed negotiations. Y16: The Scourer attacks Panea. Y42: Tithos opens negotiations with Panea. Y48: The invasion ceases, and the two nations mingle. Y156: In the hunt for the Water Mana crystal, Torlan are discovered. Y272: Akronia and the Ykrietes are discovered. Y363: Halfums are officially discovered by humans. Originally thought to be secluded groups of humans in the forests of Panea, significant research led to defining them as a seperate race. Y545: The Ykrietes allow outsiders to travel into dragon lands. Y829: The first airship sets flight from Panea, and Air Mana is discovered. Y843: Cirrus is discovered by the other nations, and the first Air war begins. Y849: After countless failed peace talks, the Great War begins. Y850: The first construct is successfully created. Y914: The PACT is signed, the Great War ends, and a new continent is formed by mages from all nations. Y916: The first humans set foot on the new continent of Ederis. Gallery 16E1 07.jpg 16E1 59.jpg 16E1 23.jpg